


Never Did

by MissE



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Bones</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Bones

Willow had giggled, and Buffy swore he was being perverse. Dawn wanted details, while Giles had just given him a look, then nodded calmly. No one was talking to Angel about it.

~~~~~

He skimmed his fingertips over Seely's broad, _unmarked_ back, and thought about how very much he wasn't fucking pseudo-Angel. Then again, he wasn't exactly fucking Seely right at that moment, either. Maybe he should do something about that. He smirked, and pulled himself closer, rubbing his own lean body along his lover's broad, hard body.

“Why was Buffy scowling at us?” Seely asked.

“I'm trying to have sex with you, and you're asking about my friends?” Xander demanded, grinning.

“It was a pretty fierce scowl for such a little woman,” Seely argued.

“You, uh, kind of look like someone we know. You're nothing like him,” Xander assured Seely hastily, “but you do look, well, a hell of a lot like him.”

Seely rolled over, and pulled Xander on top of him, so he could look the younger man in the face. “What's his name, how long have you known him, and just how much do I look like him?”

Xander dropped his head on Seely's chest for a moment, then sighed, and brought his head up to look his lover in the eye. “Angel, since high school, and, uh, you got a photo of yourself in your twenties?”

Seely blinked, then frowned. “That much?”

Xander pushed himself up further, and gave his lover a good look. “I think your hair might be a touch lighter, and you actually have something approaching a tan. But, yeah. Spitting image.”

Seely tightened his arms around Xander's waist. “Do I need to be worried about this?” he asked with a slight frown.

Xander shuddered. “God, no! I mean, we got all hot and bothered with each other, but – trust me – it was always of the 'you're an idiot/you're a child' kind of way. Besides, he had this big old yen for Buffy, which I also had at the time. I got over it, but I'm not sure he ever has.”

“So you never kissed him?” Seely asked, curious.

“Not once.” Xander snorted. “If brooding were a renewable power source, we'd never have to worry about a fuel shortage. Angel could power LA all by himself.”

Seely made a face. “Brooding. Huh. So … you never kissed him,” he prompted, smiling slightly.

Xander smirked. “I never did this,” he began, settling himself on his lover's chest, and taking his lips in a soft, _almost_ chaste kiss. “And I never did this,” he murmured, then sucked Seely's lip into his mouth before descending on that lush mouth and searing the inner surfaces. He wound his fingers into thankfully-ungelled hair, and maintained control of the kiss as he shifted to settle between Seely's legs. He only released the other man when he began to see stars behind his eyes, and began nipping, licking and sucking his way along Seely's chin, and down his throat.

“Never did this,” Xander whispered as he sucked up a red mark on Seely's neck, sliding his hand down to tweak at Seely's nipple. “Never did this,” he continued, as he slid further down to take the nipple into his mouth, and suckle hard. Being an equal opportunity kind of guy, he made sure that both Seely's nipples were hard and puckered before sliding further south, licking/kissing/nipping his way down Seely's belly.

Xander paused for a moment, and looked back up the beautiful, marked body to wide-blown eyes. He knew his breath was washing over Seely's hard cock, and smirked. “Never did this,” he breathed, then took Seely deep into his mouth.

Seely let his head drop back as he moaned very loudly, and fought not to buck up, fuck that (fuck!) sweet, hot, wet mouth. He grabbed great handfuls of sheet, and tried to remember how to count to ten in Latin before giving up and giving a hoarse cry as he came into Xander's mouth. He collapsed, shaking, onto the bed, and lay there, waiting for Xander to come back up to see him.

“Never did that, either,” Xander whispered.

Seely brought his hand up, and pulled Xander close for a long, deep kiss. “I like your list of 'never dids,'” he confessed. “Got any more there?”

“Well,” Xander smirked, “I was waiting for a certain older man to get his breath back, but I can always go on straight away.” With that, he found the lube, and smeared it on his finger, and began deftly working his way in.

Again, Seely let his head drop back as he let his lover work his magic. He shifted, spreading his legs further as Xander kissed his way back down his chest while opening him up. He moaned, and shifted helplessly as Xander sucked on the inside of his hip as he stroked three fingers deep inside, rubbing over his prostrate. “For the love of God, Xan, I need you.”

Xander shifted again, and presented his aching cock to Seely's eager entrance. He looked the older man in the eye as he pushed inside. “Never did this,” he assured his lover. “Never did, never wanted to.”

Seely wrapped his legs around Xander's lean waist, and carded his fingers through his dark hair as he pulled his lover down to him, and kissed him past the point of needing breath, past consideration of anything but the mouth on his, and the cock moving inside him, burning him with need, re-awakening his hunger, setting him ablaze with want. He bucked up into Xander's strokes as he clutched at tan shoulders, and gasped for breath in the milliseconds between desperate kisses. He wanted what the other man never had, needed what this Angel had never known he could miss. They might have the same face, but he was the one who had Xander in his body, in his bed, which made him the winner in this race.

Too soon, they were gasping too much to kiss any more than loose, open-mouthed touches, sucking in air so that they could last sweet fractions of time longer as their need/want/passion burned them in a conflagration that had to be burning up the city. And then Seely was tossing his head back in a soundless cry, and Xander was burying his head in Seely's neck and bellowing fit to burst Seely's eardrums, and they shuddered to a halt, sweat-slick and finger-bruised.

After long moments, Xander pushed himself to one side, then shifted so that he could pull himself gently out of Seely's still-twitching hole. He chuckled, and suddenly found himself lying beside Seely, lost in gales of laughter. Seely thought idly that maybe he should be pissed at his lover's reaction, but wasn't quite sure he had the energy or brain mass to manage that. Instead, he waited, allowing his heart to slow, and his breathing to even out, and for Xander to slowly come back to his senses.

When Seely was sure Xander was once again sensible enough to talk, he asked, “What the hell was that all about?”

Xander grinned and looked at Seely. “I had a sudden image of all that happening with Angel. Or, well, I tried to imagine that happening with Angel. It kind of didn't work. So very didn't work,” he chuckled.

Seely braced himself, then rolled onto his side so he could see the younger man better. “Let me get this straight. We have just had sex, and I mean _just_ had sex, and you're imagining fucking someone else?”

“Trying to,” Xander admitted, grinning like a loon. “Failing so _very_ much.”

“And this is a good thing why?” Seely demanded, beginning to become exasperated.

Xander's grin settled back to a smile, and he reached out to brush his knuckles against Seely's cheekbone. “I think I always had in the back of my head that I really did have a thing for Angel, deep down. Really deep down. But I just realised that I never did want Angel. It doesn't matter that you look just like him, I never wanted him. I only ever wanted you.”

Seely blinked, then felt a goofy grin grow. Grin still firmly in place, he nodded. “Okay, then.”

“We're good?” Xander asked.

“We're good,” Seely agreed, and found some fingers to twine with his. He frowned for a moment as he thought about how they really should clean up, but really couldn't be bothered with it. He brought his hand up, and kissed the one it was twined with.

“We're good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel finds out about Seely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Bones.

It had been months, now, since Buffy could look him in the eye. She'd try, no doubt about that, but almost as soon as she'd make eye contact, she'd get stiff, and her eyes would slide off to the side, and she'd clear her throat, and have to be somewhere that was _else_. Occasionally, Willow would glance at him, make eye contact with Dawn, and snicker. Then Dawn would smirk, and run her eyes over his body, which was always unnerving. Andrew would squeak, and run away, and Xander… Actually, he hadn't seen Xander in ages. He wasn't quite sure what he'd done to deserve that.

~~~~~

“You must be Angel,” an unfamiliar voice greeted, and he could almost hear the smirk.

Angel turned to find … himself. Or what he imagined he looked like. If he was older, and, God, what was that belt buckle? “Who are you?” he demanded.

The not-Angel grinned, and stuck out his hand. “Seely Booth,” he greeted.

Angel shook the proffered hand gingerly, and tried to work out what was going on. “So, uh, you're a Watcher?” he tried.

“Watcher,” Seely frowned thoughtfully. “That's what Xander is, isn't it?”

Angel blinked. “Uh, I think so. I know the Council's been short of proper Watchers since the bombing, and it's not like he doesn't know at least as much as anyone else.”

Seely tilted his head, still smiling. “Bombing, huh? Xander didn't mention that. Actually, I'm a federal agent. FBI.”

Angel froze, eyes wide, unsure how to proceed. “So … you're here for something?”

“I'm here for Xander, actually,” Seely smiled, and Angel recognised it as something Spike had picked up from him. “Is there anything you can tell me about him?”

“As if I would let you hear any stories from the Broodmeister,” Xander mocked as he slid his arms around Seely's waist. “Hey, Angel,” Xander smirked.

It was times like this that Angel truly appreciated his vampiric constitution. An absence of the need to breathe was handy when shock prevented you from doing just that. “Xander?” he tried finally.

“Angel,” Xander grinned, resting his chin on Seely's shoulder.

“Can we talk?” Angel tried again.

“I thought that's just what we were doing,” Xander offered, patently enjoying himself way too much.

Angel grit his teeth. “I need to talk to you privately, Xander. Away from your friend,” he added before the _boy_ could say anything.

Xander pouted at the lost opportunity. He then whispered in his lover's ear and kissed his cheek before untangling himself, and following the vampire. When they were far enough away, he stopped, and folded his arms. “You wanted something, Deadboy?”

“What the hell is going on, Harris?” Angel demanded.

Xander shook his head. “Believe it or not, this has absolutely nothing to do with you. I know everyone thinks Seely's my substitute Angel, and – believe me – the thought did lurk in the back of my brain for a while,” he paused and shuddered, “but then I discovered that I really, truly did not have the hots for you.”

Angel frowned at the man before him, considered, and _did not_ pout. “So … what? He just happens to look like me?”

“Please,” Xander snorted. “The _universe_ knows you're hot. Unfortunately for you – or fortunately, if that's your preference – you brood way too much for me to ever be interested in you. Seely, on the other hand, is constitutionally opposed to brooding. He's smart, and funny, and loyal, and brave. He has served his country, both as a soldier, and as an FBI agent. He's …” Xander trailed off, thinking about his lover. “He's just … everything I didn't know I wanted,” he added, smiling softly.

“He's not me,” Angel summarised.

Xander chuckled. “That is a plus,” he teased.

Angel looked back towards his doppelganger. “So how much does he know?”

Xander glanced back down the hall. “Not much. I don't talk about work much, but then, neither does he. I know he works with a group out of the Jeffersonian. Forensic Anthropologists, I think.” When Angel looked at him blankly, he shrugged. “Geeks,” he explained simply. He grinned suddenly. “He's Irish Catholic.”

Angel perked up, and began formulating possible bloodlines. He then frowned. “I, uh, may have mentioned you being a Watcher,” he confessed.

Xander rolled his eye. “Yeah. Should have known I could trust you to spill the beans.”

“Yeah, well maybe you should have mentioned that you were … bedding my doppelganger,” Angel retaliated, thankful as ever that he couldn't blush, “and not to say anything to him about our stuff.”

“So it's my fault,” Xander offered sardonically.

Angel tightened his lips on the obvious 'yes'. “So what are you going to tell him? He seems like a smart man,” he added, lifting his chin with pride.

Xander laughed. “You've already claimed him, haven't you? You always did need to have your family at your feet, didn't you?” he taunted.

“Back away, Xander,” Buffy hissed, hurrying into the room, “before Willow has to do magic with your boyfriend in the next room.”

“What?” Xander demanded.

“Admit it,” Buffy scowled. “You were trying to get Angel to lose his temper.”

Xander wasn't too proud to pout. “But it's fun,” he protested.

It was Buffy's turn to roll her eyes. “God, Xan. Just go back to your boyfriend and leave Angel alone. And you, buster,” she went on, turning on Angel,” should know better than to let him get to you. I mean, how old are you? And he's been at you for how many years, now? God! Grow a brain, or something,” she muttered, stalking off.

Angel scowled after the blonde, deciding that he preferred her when she was a pliable teenager. This maturity of hers was no fun. Still, he had bloodlines to investigate.

~~~~~

“So,” Seely began, having greeted his lover appropriately, “what is a Watcher, and what do they do?”

Xander sighed. “It's an old term for the support staff in the Council. The old Council was around for hundreds of years, and can trace it's heritage even further. They pretty much ended back in 2003 when a terrorist bombed their headquarters in London. What we have now is the New Council, which keeps as few of the old traditions as we can get away with. Using the term Watcher was considered to be the lesser of two evils, so that's my job title. I travel around the world, poking into archaeological digs we fund, scouting girls for our schools, liaising with various groups, and picking up artefacts as they become available.

“Giles is another Watcher, and he runs the Council, with all the bureaucratic shit that comes with it. Robin's another Watcher, and he runs the school in Cleveland,” Xander shrugged. “Andrew and Dawn are researchers, as are a number of others, and they're all Watchers, too. As a job title, it's pretty useless, but it keeps the remnants of the Old Council happy, and has occasional meaning to the people I deal with outside the Council.”

Seely sighed. “Tell me you're not doing anything illegal.”

“I'm not doing anything illegal,” Xander confirmed dutifully. “There may be places I don't want to go back to, but there's nowhere that I've been banned from. And I haven't been charged for anything since the incident in Liverpool, but I swear I thought I was using the right currency. In my defence, I hadn't slept since Malawi, and just used whatever was in my wallet, and walked out. It all worked out, and Sergeant Peters smiled last time he saw me, I swear.”

Seely shook his head, and smiled. “Okay, Xan, I won't poke too hard at your secrets. Just … try not to make life too hard for me, okay?”

Xander wrapped his arms around his lover. “I will do my best, Seely, I promise.”

~~~~~

“You seem distracted,” Dr Brennan observed.

Seely frowned, gnawing on his lip. “You've travelled a lot,” he began. “Seen a lot of things, know a lot of different people.”

“Yes,” Bones nodded. “I believe I've travelled to every continent other than Antarctica. Was there something you wanted to know?”

“You ever hear of Watchers?” Seely asked. “They work for the Council.”

Seely scowled. “I have. They can be self-righteous and obstructive. Usually English, though I can't blame the population in general for the failings of individuals. Although they have changed recently,” she added thoughtfully. “I met one last time I was in Africa. American, young. Much more respectful of my dig,” she nodded.

“Uh, what did he look like?” Seely asked, suddenly nervous.

“A little shorter than you, I think,” Bones considered. “Dark hair, young. Wore an eye-patch on his left eye. Apparently it's missing due to an industrial accident.”

Seely shook his head. “I know him,” he chuckled.

“Well,” Bones tilted her head in thought, “if you ever want to try sex with a man, I understand Mr Harris is very skilled, and bisexual. One of the other anthropologists on the dig, Gerard, was chasing him, but he said he had better taste than that.”

Seely opened his mouth, but couldn't figure out what to say, so closed it again. Instead, he just nodded and smiled. “Okay,” he said finally. “Well, I'll, uh, keep that in mind. So… About the case.”


End file.
